


Extraction

by Belial530



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial530/pseuds/Belial530
Summary: 创作灵感和故事梗概来自同名电影就是想写但丁救侄子和维吉尔的亲子关系全文亲情向，CP自由心证，作者不对此负责
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
5月黄昏的阳光洒在爬满粉白蔷薇的围墙上，伴随着一阵清脆的放学铃响，孩子们陆续走出装饰着天使浮雕的教学楼，涌向校门外等候已久的家长。  
“嘿，尼禄，今天唱诗班要排练，你不去围观吗？”一个棕色卷发、扎着马尾的女孩小跑几步，拍上前面一个男孩的肩头。  
被称作尼禄的男孩回过头，他有一头罕见的银白色短发和一双蓝宝石般的眼睛，漂亮得就像一个小天使。  
“嗨，妮可。”尼禄挠了挠头，有些犹豫又有些沮丧地咕哝道，“我想我就不去了。”  
“懂了，家有家规。”妮可表示理解地点了点头，“那么，下周姬莉叶的生日聚会你也不准备去了？”  
尼禄张开嘴，看起来颇为惊讶的样子，“可是，我没有收到邀请……”  
“呐。”妮可迅速把一个粉色的信封展现在他眼前，“现在收到了？”  
尼禄白白净净的脸蛋立刻以肉眼可见的速度红起来，手忙脚乱地抢过信封塞进了书包。  
“哈哈哈……”妮可大笑起来，在男孩的肩膀上重重拍了两下，“尼禄宝贝，逗你可真好玩。”  
两人有说有笑地走到了校门口，一名身穿黑色西装的男人立刻走上来，将尼禄带上了等在一旁的豪车。  
“哟嚯，妮可。”一个小胖子吹了声口哨，追上刚刚跟尼禄告别的女孩，“瞧瞧这阵仗，你知道尼禄家是干什么的吗？”  
“这不关你的事。”妮可没拿正眼瞧他，继续走着自己的路。  
“我可听说，他爸爸是佛杜拿教父……”  
“闭嘴！”妮可突然停下来，狠狠盯着男孩得意洋洋的脸，“你再到处胡说八道我就揍烂你的胖脸。”  
似乎被妮可的狠劲吓到，小胖子噤了声，妮可又瞪了他一眼，然后加快步伐离开了。  
小胖子还没死心，在她身后继续喊道，“大家都说沾上他可没好事，你也应该离他远点，我可是为了你好。”

尼禄当然知道其他同学在背后怎么议论他，甚至有些老师和家长也对他流露出嫌恶和畏惧的目光，事实上，尼禄也不清楚他的父亲是否真像他们说的那样，不过他总归不是个好人吧，要不也不会屡次遭到调查和指控了。  
吃过晚餐后，尼禄把自己关进房间里带上耳机，因为他的父亲面临的指控现在家族上下都一团乱，也没有人再来关心他的音乐和剑术课程了。  
下周就是姬莉叶的10岁生日，尼禄打开抽屉数了数攒下来的零花钱，计划找个机会溜出去给她买一个精美的礼物。  
这个机会很快就出现了，趁着管家应付来到他家大吵大闹的合作商，尼禄藏进园艺工人运送花木和肥料的卡车里溜了出去。  
商业街形形色色的橱窗展示很快吸引了他的注意，虽然很是中意一个巨大的棕熊玩偶，但是这个目标实在太大了，他可没法把它悄悄带回家再带着它去参加姬莉叶的生日聚会。  
听妮可说，女孩子都喜欢亮晶晶的东西，尼禄在心里嘀咕着，姬莉叶应该也不例外吧。于是，他给自己壮了壮胆，走进了街口最亮堂的那家珠宝店。  
“这位小少爷，这是你选的项链，需要替你包装起来吗？”笑容甜美的店员有点好奇地打量他，可能在心里猜想是什么样的女孩才能赢得了这个天使一般的男孩青睐。  
“好……好的，请帮我包装一下，谢谢。”尼禄结结巴巴地说道，似乎有点不好意思起来。  
店员选好了礼盒和缎带，再打上漂亮的蝴蝶结交到男孩手上，尼禄收好礼物又道了一声谢后推门而出。  
沉浸在某种期待之中的尼禄完全没有留意到身后鬼鬼祟祟跟上来的两个男人，而转角的巷子里另一个男人正对着手机低声说话，“没错，我确定是他，斯巴达家的小崽子，那头银发可是做不了假的。”

当身陷囹圄的维吉尔收到独生子被绑架的消息时已经是第二天下午，斯巴达庄园的管家和家族事务的主要代理人被他如有实质的目光切割得体无完肤。  
“我们……可以付赎金，无论多少。”代理人擦了擦额头上的汗水，尝试着给出一点有用的建议。  
“蒙德斯是我们最大的竞争对手，你竟然蠢到以为他这是为了钱？”维吉尔把手指捏得咯咯作响，要不是负责看守的警员高度紧张，对面这张蠢脸早已被他揍得满地找牙。  
“现在还没有证据……”代理人还在意图狡辩，旁边的管家瞟了他一眼，以视死如归的态度面对维吉尔说道，“这一切都是我的疏忽，我愿意接受任何处罚，但是眼前最要紧的还是怎么把尼禄少爷救回来。”  
“如果……我是说如果。”代理人吞了一口口水，瞳孔因为紧张而放大，“要从马列特岛救人，我们得出动一支军队。”  
“这不可能。”虽然对于儿子的安危十分担忧，但是维吉尔也清楚自己目前的状况，不仅大部分资产被冻结，任何出格的举动都将成为将他送进监狱的证据。  
“除非……”管家欲言又止地看了看他，维吉尔立刻明白了他的意思，因为他也想到了同一个人，他蹙起眉头，咬住牙根，这让他本就锋利的美貌更加迫人，就像一把出鞘的名刀。  
最后，他吐出了一口气，吩咐道，“找到他。”

但丁在红墓市经营一家事务所，帮人解决一些难题，包括需要用上枪的，他的身手十分了得但是生意就不怎么样了，当然，这主要是因为他接不接委托全看心情。  
蕾蒂找上门的时候，他正躺在一堆酒瓶和吃剩的披萨盒里呼呼大睡，蕾蒂无奈地摇了摇头，然后选了一个不算温柔的方式叫醒他。  
“马列特岛？崔西不是在那里吗，为什么不找她？”但丁打了个哈欠，如果刚才没听错的话，从蒙德斯的地盘救回一个孩子？这可不是他会去找的那种麻烦。  
“这次的委托可不简单，对方指明了要传奇佣兵亲自出手，并且预付了令人无法拒绝的金额。”蕾蒂进一步说明，同时把一张照片放在了但丁面前。  
但丁瞥了一眼，问道，“这孩子叫什么？”  
“尼禄。”  
“没有姓吗？”  
蕾蒂竖起一根手指摇了摇，“客户要求保密。”  
“好吧。”但丁把两只腿交叠放到办公桌上往椅子里一靠，“这委托我接了。”

（2）  
但丁作为交涉人来到马列特岛，正如蕾蒂先前所说的要从这里救人并不简单，蒙德斯家族盘踞在这里百年之久，从街头的流氓到军方的要员都是他的爪牙，而且岛屿周围全是光秃秃的峭壁并遍布哨塔，唯一的码头也在他的控制之下。  
所幸，蒙德斯本人事务繁忙，也不屑于亲自接待一名交涉人，因此但丁被套着头反绑双手带到关押尼禄的地方时，面对的只是一个作威作福的小头目和他的十来个手下。  
具备优势的小头目似乎并不急于跟他谈判，而是有意要好好羞辱他一番，“你们斯巴达家的人都是怪胎吗？生下来就白头发，嗯？”  
但丁对他的问题不置可否。  
“还有你这身打扮是怎么回事？”小头目又将但丁上下打量了一番，不得不说他的身材很棒，强壮有力的肌肉在黑色的衬衣下面贲张欲出，又被猩红的马甲约束起来收进优美的腰线。  
“我对你倒是有个建议。”他舔了舔嘴唇，然后猥琐地笑起来，“我们的俱乐部正好缺一个你这样……跳艳舞的。”  
围着他们的手下都附和着大笑起来。但丁自己也勾起一边嘴角，似乎同样被他的话逗乐了。  
“你笑什么？”小头目突然拔枪指向但丁的额头，似乎被他的反应给惹火了。  
但丁张了张嘴，做出一副惊讶的样子，“所以，这不是一个玩笑？”  
“谁他妈在跟你开玩笑？”小头目恼火起来，同时又把枪管往他额头上顶了顶，恐吓道，“信不信我现在崩了你？”  
“嘿，放松些。”但丁耸了耸肩表示自己毫无冒犯之意，“我只是来确认那孩子的安全，让我们节省点时间好吗？”  
小头目用凶狠的目光地逼视着他，忽然“咔”的扣下了扳机，而但丁始终直视着他，两只眼睛一眨不眨。  
“操，斯巴达家的疯子。”他狠狠地啐了一口，然后让手下打开里面的门，扯下男孩的头套让但丁看了一眼。

在答应对方狮子大开口的条件后，但丁再次被套住头往回走，在经过二楼的拐角时，他敏锐地捕捉到了背后押送的人头骨爆裂的声响，于是他飞快踹在前面那个人的膝弯，然后用腿绞断了对方的脖子。  
弄断了手臂上的束缚，但丁捡起死者身上的枪，迅速消灭掉楼梯口和走廊间的守卫，回到了关押尼禄的地方，里面还有8个人，他能解决。

“你是谁？”再次被扯下头套的尼禄先是一阵惊慌失措，然后露出了戒备的神色，男孩的脸上有些脏污，柔软的银发也乱七八糟的，但是看起来没有受到虐待。  
“嘘。”竖起一根手指放在嘴唇前，但丁拉下男孩嘴里的布条，割开捆绑他的绳索，又问道，“怎么样，孩子，还能走吗？”  
活动了一下僵硬的手脚，尼禄暂时压下心里的疑问梗着脖子道，“我可以。”  
“那就好，跟在我后面，别死掉了。”但丁简单处理了一下刚才打斗带来的伤口，然后扯了一张布料裹住男孩过于显眼的银发，端着枪大步往外走去。  
楼下被惊动的守卫被崔西狙击了一些，但还是有不少人冲上了楼梯，但丁一边护着身后的尼禄一边跟他们进行枪战和肉搏，凭着但丁出类拔萃的身手和反应，他们终于冲出重围找到了崔西为他们准备的汽车，暂时甩掉了身后的追击。  
在一个废弃建筑的隐蔽处，但丁停下车从后备箱里拿出自己的装备，然后把纯净水和能量棒递给男孩。  
尼禄喝了两口水，又咬了半根能量棒咽下去，终于感觉恢复了一些力气。  
但丁装备好自己，又把男孩拉到面前给他套上一件小号的防弹背心，随后拿出一个手机模样的东西对着他，“看着这里，说出你的名字。”  
尼禄又紧张起来，戒备地看着面前的东西，但丁只好缓和语气再说了一遍，“孩子，告诉我你的名字，好吗？”  
“……尼禄。”  
“很好，姓什么？”但丁继续询问，虽然他的心里已经有了猜测。  
“……斯巴达。”尼禄说完，再次戒备地看着他，好像随时准备跳起来逃跑的样子。  
但丁微不可察地叹了一口气，然后用无线电联络了蕾蒂，拉起男孩徒步进入了丛林。

崔西事先在这片丛林的支流里安排了一条船，只要尽快登上船在码头封锁之前离开马列特岛他们就安全了。  
但是现实总是不会让人如愿，他们的逃离路线暴露了，武装人员埋伏在丛林里，船员也遭到了袭击，他们已经不可能登船离开，但丁在解决掉几个人后，当机立断地带着尼禄回到车上。  
这时，几辆武装车辆围追堵截而来，但丁一边驾驶着车辆逃亡，一边对他们进行还击，开进城镇以后情况变得更加复杂，但丁不得不抱着尼禄跳出了即将炸毁的汽车，躲进了破败混乱的贫民区。  
这为他们争取了一点的时间，但是激烈的枪战和跳车让但丁的左手臂受了重创，在他们终于找到一个工作间躲藏起来后，但丁艰难地给自己进行着包扎，尼禄看着他用牙齿咬住绷带的样子，终于主动提出了帮忙。  
在重新联系上蕾蒂之后，他们进行了一些争论，而尼禄也从他们的通话中听出来当前的情况很是糟糕，但是但丁坚持不会丢下他独自离开，最后蕾蒂只能答应会联系崔西来接他们，但是他们必须及时赶到目的地。

（3）  
等到天色暗下来，但丁带着尼禄走出临时藏身处，城镇里到处都是搜索他们的武装人员，虽然尽量隐藏了行迹但仍是躲不过无处不在的眼线，他们甚至被一伙儿比尼禄大不了几岁的街头小混混袭击了，但丁没有对他们痛下杀手，这也使得他们的行踪再次暴露。  
“见鬼了。”但丁捂住几乎断掉的手臂，还有身上大大小小的伤口都在消耗他的体力。  
为了避免更多的战斗他只好带着尼禄钻进了下水道，里面的气味实在令人作呕，好在他们胃里也没什么东西可以吐出来，涉过及膝的污水和各式各样恶臭的垃圾，他们总算又回到了地面，负责接应的崔西迅速把他们塞进车厢里开往自己的安全屋。

“该死的，这可跟说好的不一样。”等到但丁洗完澡，崔西把买回来的披萨扔在餐桌上，抱怨起来。  
“嘿，这可不是我接的活，不满的话去找蕾蒂。”但丁一边擦着头发一边捞起一块披萨塞进嘴里。  
“你本来有机会离开的，可是现在蒙德斯让马列特岛的每一只枪都要对准你和帮助你的人，我在这里多年的经营也将毁于一旦。”崔西也拿起一块披萨，狠狠咬了一口。  
“噢？那我建议你换一个地方怎么样？”但丁挑了挑眉，“比如，红墓市？”  
“哈，那可真是谢谢你了。”崔西把吃剩的披萨扔回盒子里，站起身来，“我得去想办法搞架飞机什么的，在此之前，你们就呆在这里吧。”  
“那可真是麻烦你了，如果能活着回去的话，我一定让孩子的父亲好好补偿你。”开了一个半真半假的玩笑，但丁目送崔西离开后，拿起披萨盒子走进了房间。

尼禄躺在床上但是并没有睡着，清洗干净的银发覆盖在他柔软的脸颊上，眉心微微蹙着有点像某人小时候。  
“想吃点东西吗？”但丁把披萨盒子放在床边的矮柜上，靠着床头坐下来。  
尼禄摇了摇头，往旁边挪出一些位置。他已经吃过了半碗麦片，这一天的惊心动魄令他实在没什么胃口。  
这下，房间里只剩下但丁咀嚼披萨的声音了，尼禄的家教很严，从来不被允许在房间里吃这种东西，但是这也没什么大不了的，男孩这么想着侧过身体朝向但丁，“你叫什么名字？能告诉我吗？”  
“托尼。”但丁头也不抬地随口答道，心想这也不算骗他，这是他当佣兵时候的名字。  
尼禄愣了愣神，说道，“我觉得你不该叫这个。”  
但丁有些奇怪地看了他一眼，“那我应该叫什么？”  
“但丁。”尼禄笃定道。  
这次换但丁愣住了，他开始回想是不是跟蕾蒂或者崔西谈话的时候泄露了什么。  
“小时候，父亲曾给我讲过一次。”尼禄又躺了回去，然后自顾自地解释起来，“他说我有一个叔叔叫但丁，被派到国外去跟恐怖分子打仗了，所以我从来没有见过他。”  
“是吗？”但丁觉得心脏的位置抽了一下，他是真没想到，维吉尔会对这孩子提起他。  
“我叔叔他是个英雄，就跟你一样。”尼禄的眼睛在暖黄的灯光下闪闪发亮，然后他又转过头来看着但丁说，“而且，你跟我父亲真的有一点相像。”

好吧，机灵鬼，你接近真相了。但丁拍了拍手里碎屑，决定把聊天内容从这个话题上引开，“听着，孩子，我可不是什么英雄，我是受到委托才会来救你。”  
尼禄眼睛里的光芒闪了闪，但还是坚持道，“你本可以扔下我。”  
“这有违我的职业道德。”但丁尽量轻描淡写，但是在看到男孩的脸上涌现出委屈时又有些不忍心了，“嘿，要不你跟我说说你的父亲吧，为什么你对他一直用尊称？”  
“我父亲是个严厉的人。”尼禄把被子往下巴下面拉了拉，接着说道，“他不喜欢我叫他爸爸，他说这样会显得我粗鲁又软弱。”  
好吧，这还真是维吉尔的家教方式，但丁翻了个白眼，决定帮他一个忙，“可是，孩子，你没有必要事事都听他的，这样可成为不了一个男子汉。”  
“嗯，我知道。”可能是因为经历的这一切，让尼禄有了一些新的想法，“父亲他……可能不在乎我，而且别人都说他不是个好人……”  
“嘘。”听到这里，但丁忽然竖起一根手指虚放在男孩的嘴唇上，“别这么说你的爸爸，他爱你。”  
但丁的话似乎有某种魔力，让尼禄觉得安慰了不少，但他还有些挣扎，于是又侧过身反问道，“你怎么知道？”  
但丁笑起来，抬手揉了揉他的头，就像哄一个不愿相信童话故事的孩子那样，“因为他让我来救你啊。”

这一晚，尼禄在但丁的守护下睡得很香，就像回到了他5岁那年，因为高烧不退而被特许睡在父亲的床上。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（4）  
第二天但丁接到了蕾蒂的联络，崔西的行动暴露，安全屋也不再安全，他们必须尽快离开那里赶往码头，蕾蒂将带人进行强攻。  
“这可不妙。”但丁意识到情况已经失控，但是他必须把尼禄安全送出去，不惜一切代价。

“听着，孩子，你跟着崔西去码头，我会在另一头吸引火力。”但丁一边给尼禄换上马列特岛孩子的装束，一边对他叮嘱，“还有，别取下帽子。”  
“嗐，但丁，你什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈了？”被强行召来给孩子当保姆的崔西在旁边不耐烦地发出嘘声。  
尼禄一怔，突然转向她满脸惊讶地发问，“你叫他什么？”  
“但丁，怎么了？”崔西被问得莫名其妙。  
“你叫但丁？”尼禄一把揪住但丁的衣服，质问道，“你就是我的叔叔但丁？”  
“嘿，放松点，孩子。”但丁握住男孩的肩膀，试图安抚他，“你猜的没错，我就是你的叔叔但丁。”  
“那你为什么要骗我？”尼禄忽然觉得怒气冲冲，连鼻子也有些发酸，“昨晚你为什么不承认？”  
“嘿，嘿，小鬼，你这是干什么？”崔西看形势不对，连忙上来把男孩拉开，“现在可不是闹家庭矛盾的时候，我们得马上动身。”  
“不！”尼禄的倔劲一上来，力气也跟着变大起来，他挣开了崔西的手，又冲上去抱住但丁的腰，“我不要你去吸引火力，你跟我们一起走！”  
“嘿，孩子，你得相信我好吗？”但丁先是张开双手，然后揽住男孩的背拍了拍，“这只是战术需要，之后我会追上你们的。”  
尼禄吸了吸鼻子抬起头来，蓝汪汪的大眼睛里半信半疑，“你保证？”  
“我保证。”但丁刮了刮男孩的鼻子，再次把他交到崔西手里。

汽车在靠近码头的时候就行不通了，他们只好下车混在出城的平民和货商里，一路上都有武装人员对人们进行质询和检查。  
在一名搜查员叫住他们的时候，刚好从城镇的另一头传来了爆炸的巨响，于是他和其他人一起叫喊着往那边跑去，尼禄就像刚刚学会呼吸那样喘了一口气，心里明白是但丁在那边制造混乱为他们争取机会。  
崔西拉着他加快脚步往码头赶去，他们不可能躲过所有的检查，越快到达目的地才能脱离危险。  
然而，蒙德斯的武装力量早已蓄势以待，蕾蒂的船只被他们压制得难以靠近，负责接应的直升机也被打中了尾翼坠落海面。  
这时候，搜查员也发现了他们的异常，大声呵斥着尼禄让他把帽子摘下来，男孩紧张地瞟了一眼崔西，后者示意他按他们说的去做，几乎在他摘下帽子的同时，崔西开枪射杀了围过来的敌人。  
她拉着男孩快跑了一段，然后不得不利用码头上摆放的集装箱来躲避敌人的火力，让男孩找了个相对隐蔽点的地方藏起来，崔西拿出对讲机对但丁喊道，“我们需要支援！”  
“在路上了。”但丁回答她，同时扛起一个火箭炮瞄准了正前方的装甲车。

蕾蒂跟蒙德斯的武装主力激烈的交火，崔西不断击退前赴后继的武装人员，剧烈的枪炮声和爆炸声几乎震聋了尼禄的耳朵，但是他忽然不再感到害怕了，只是紧紧盯着来路的方向，直到滚滚浓烟之中出现那个熟悉的身影。  
“但丁！”尼禄大声喊出他的名字，甚至从藏身处冲出去几步。  
“趴下！”但丁也向尼禄大喊，男孩伏低了身体，但几乎同时他瞅见那个身影猛地一震，向前扑倒了。  
“该死！狙击手。”崔西一把拉回尼禄，把他再次推到掩体后面，同时搜索着狙击手的位置，可是她手里并没有合适的武器用以还击，如果蕾蒂还是不能打开缺口，那么他们都会死在这里。  
两名武装人员试探着向但丁接近，但是崔西不敢贸然冒头，尼禄现在的位置看不到但丁了，他把自己缩成一团，在内心深处无声地呐喊着：他没事！他没事！他只是扑倒了！  
但丁趴在地面上，肩颈连接处传来一阵剧痛，似乎连脑干都一并炸开了，他勉强弯曲手指，感觉自己还能扣动扳机，于是他死死握住手里的枪，深吸了一口气，忽然翻身向后面的人扫去……  
“啪——啪啪——”子弹连续在他身边炸开，但丁一边翻滚一边想着这次可能真的要完蛋了……

突然“轰”的一声巨响，埋伏着狙击手的哨塔竟然被摧毁了，紧接着是蒙德斯的武装船和直升机也接二连三炸成了烟花。  
崔西抬头看向空中，两架武装直升机正在向他们接近，随着新的力量加入蕾蒂他们也成功抢下了一块阵地，其中一架直升机稳稳降落，两名武装人员率先跳下来，接着是一个身形挺拔穿着深色长外套的男人。  
尼禄在看到这个男人的时候忽然站了起来，然后不顾崔西的阻拦和飞散的流弹向他狂奔而去，两名武装人员立刻冲上来为他形成掩护。  
“父亲！”在扑进维吉尔怀里的同时，尼禄不顾一切地大喊起来，“父亲！快救救叔叔！救救他！求你了！”  
维吉尔什么都没有说，只是把怀里的孩子交给了身后的下属，然后带领着他的人朝但丁的位置前进。

但丁捂着后颈，那里似乎开了一个大洞，生命正随着血液从那里不断流失，这时候他模糊的视野里突然出现了一双做工过于讲究的长靴，他都疑心自己是不是出现了幻觉，然后就被人架了起来。  
“蠢货，还死不了就动一动你的腿。”一个冷静的声音在耳边响起，简直像在深水里投下了一颗炸弹。  
“维……”但丁想说话，喉头却涌上来一口血腥，几乎把他呛住。  
“别说话。”维吉尔架着他一步步往回走，一支战术小队在他们周围警戒，以防剩下的敌人突然冲出来。  
直到把但丁送上直升机他都没有再尝试说话，维吉尔皱紧了眉头，在他记忆中的胞弟可不会这么听话。  
“父亲，他会没事吧？”尼禄靠在维吉尔身边，紧张地盯着专业人员给但丁进行止血和包扎。  
“嗯。”维吉尔摸了摸儿子的头安抚他，但是语气并不坚定。  
“一颗子弹从他的肩颈连接处打进了体内，必须尽快进行手术。”一名下属向维吉尔报告。  
“起飞。”维吉尔下达了指令。

“嘿，他们就这么走了？”看着快速升空的直升机，蕾蒂在下面比了一个中指。  
“这次真是做了一笔赔本买卖。”崔西摇了摇头，也跳上船准备撤离。  
“不可能。”蕾蒂竖起一根手指摇了摇，“我们会讨回来。”

（5）  
但丁觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，梦里面有争吵有打斗有鲜血四溅，有对他紧紧关闭的大门，有负气离开的背影，他时而置身黄沙滚滚的沙漠被强烈的阳光和高温炙烤，时而坠入冰冷的河流被挤压出胸腔里最后一口空气，直到一双透明的羽翼将他温柔地包裹……  
但丁醒了过来。

“但丁！但丁！”一个过于激动的声音从远及近地传入他的耳朵，“医生，医生！快来看看他，他醒了！”  
模糊的视野里很快出现了一张又一张戴着口罩和帽子的脸，接着好像有几只手在他身上到处摸索。  
又过了一会儿，有人取下了他脸上的氧气罩让他自主呼吸，然后反复对他询问着，“先生，你觉得怎么样？”  
他想说“好极了”，但是张了张嘴只能发出一些“嘶嘶”的喉音。  
“别着急，你还需要一段时间来恢复。”医生善意地向他解释，“总之，你已经脱离生命危险了。”  
等到医生和护士陆续离开，一个毛绒绒的脑袋闯入了他的视线，“嘿，但丁，他们说你的身体强壮，会很快好起来的。”  
“嗯。”用鼻子发出一个气音，但丁想抬手揉一揉男孩的头，但是还抬不起手。  
尼禄像只兴奋又不敢轻举妄动的小狗，趴在他的病床边眼巴巴地盯着他看，直到但丁昏昏沉沉地再次坠入睡眠。

又一次醒来的时候，但丁模模糊糊听到门外有一个刻意压低的声音在训斥，“……虽然维吉尔先生同意让你来医院，但这不代表你可以从早到晚留在这里……”  
“你真啰嗦。”这是尼禄的声音，“现在我父亲不在，不代表你就可以管我。”  
“好样的，孩子。”但丁想说，然后“砰”的一声，男孩推门进来了。  
“嗨，但丁，你醒了！”尼禄看起来高兴极了，一个男人跟在他后面走进来，如果但丁没认错的话，这是他们的老管家……  
所以，维吉尔为什么不在？难道他的亲兄弟一脚踏进了鬼门关都不值得他留下来看一眼吗？  
“很高兴见到您醒了，但丁先生。”管家向他点头致意，然后就像是看穿了他似得进一步解释道，“在您进行手术的时候，维吉尔先生因为违反保释条例被带走了，所以不能留在这里等您醒过来。”  
“这可真是贴心。”但丁在心里想着。  
“当然，作为斯巴达家族的重要成员，我会为你提供无微不至的服务。”管家摆出一个职业化的微笑。  
“嘿，不要擅自替我做主。”但丁在心里翻了个白眼，只可惜他现在像个废人一样躺在这里，并没有什么发言权。  
“好吧，尼禄少爷，你可以在这里呆到晚饭前。”最后，管家决定给男孩通融一点时间，然后转身出去安排其他事情了。  
“哇噢，好像他才是这个家的主人。”但丁尽他所能地对男孩做了一个口型，尼禄也被他逗得笑了起来。

一个半月后，由于但丁的复原能力惊人以及一大一小两个麻烦精乐此不疲地给医院带来困扰，他终于获得了提前出院的许可。  
然而在这段时间里，维吉尔则因为违反保释条例和伤害罪被判入狱三年，其他罪名因证据不足而撤销指控。

“怎么回事？监狱里有人对你动手？”但丁没想到阔别十年后他对维吉尔说的第一句话会是这个。  
“蒙德斯收买了一个狱警，已经处理好了。”维吉尔挡开他的手，淤血的嘴角还有些抽痛。  
“你要小心一点。”但丁捏住手指，感觉有些窝火，十年前或者更早他就不赞同这个。  
“没有你做的事危险。”维吉尔面无表情地反驳。  
“所以，我们一见面就要吵架吗？”但丁开始觉得头痛起来，他到底是为什么来的？  
“是你起的头。”维吉尔的脸色沉下来，他又重复了一次，“一直都是。”  
“我那是关心你！”终于，但丁忍无可忍地对他的兄长吼了出来，“一直都是！”  
维吉尔沉默了。他也在问自己这是干什么？明明在收到他们陷入危机的消息时，在找到奄奄一息的胞弟时，在手术室的红灯亮起时，他都决定放下了……  
最终，维吉尔叹了一口气，“你把尼禄带走吧，让他远离这一切。”  
但丁的眼睛里亮了起来，就像是夜幕里最亮的那颗星，“那你呢？”  
“我还要坐牢呢。”维吉尔居然笑了笑，“三年时间，我会去找你们的。”  
“我可等不了那么久。”但丁也笑了起来，“外面的事我会替你解决好的，下个月我会再来看你。”  
“哼。”维吉尔从鼻子里发出一个音节，所以，是再没有反悔的余地了？他的胞弟这些年还真是学聪明了不少呢。

后来，由于服刑期间表现良好，维吉尔提前假释出狱，斯巴达家族在但丁的插手下逐渐淡化了帮派色彩但是影响力仍在。  
至于蒙德斯，据说在俱乐部享乐时被混入的特工暗杀了，马列特岛被一个人称“黑骑士”的人接手，这人跟崔西是旧识，因此不再针对斯巴达双子。  
如今，斯巴达家最大的争议，可能就是尼禄到底应该留在佛杜拿还是到红墓市去上学了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢观看  
> 感谢点赞和评论的朋友，因为墙的问题不能及时回复，但是你们的心意我有接收到！


End file.
